Things can be different
by AceShadow24
Summary: Amber met amber hues. How was he suppose to tell her that the person he is holding is dead? What if Altair had a another wife before he met Maria and they had a daughter? What happens to his relationship with her when tragedy befalls unto the small family? What if things can be different then it is now? Altair/OC, Slight Altair/Malik, Altair/Maria
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Been toying with this idea for some time now and thought of giving it a go. Oh well. So here it is! Ahhh needed to de-stress from my assignments and all. It's been ages since I wrote something or so. Huehuehuehue :3 And most of the fanfic I've read is about either Altair meeting another woman or a woman who dresses up as a guy to be an assassin ( which some are really good) but yeah. **_

_**So what if Altair had a another woman before he met Maria ( I don't hate her but in AC:Bloodlines, she looks just so weird but oh well. Can't blame the texture the chara and the modeling since it's low poly and I'm talking nonsense to you guys if you do not understand. SORRY! xD ) and what if he had a daughter? What happens to his relationship with his daughter as his wife died? **_

_**I own nothing except for my OC's. You guys should listen to " Child of the Troubles by Roy Todd for this scene. Soooooooooooooo, On to the story! **_

**Prologue **

_All it took was a single stab to the heart to see the light die from the person's eyes. No matter which part of the body the blade slides in, the human body will bleed out. As they say ' _Life is precious, treasure it'. _Oh how right they are as you feel so helpless that you can't do anything to save that person's life. No matter how many times to cry out their name or beg them to stay awake, they always ended up leaving you no matter what. Applying pressure unto the wound to stop the blood flow, even then it's useless. Feeling so cold and empty that you feel so numb. Your mind keeps on replaying their deaths over and over again. Their cold bodies pressed up against your warm body, proof that it's pointless to keep on holding a cold body. _

X-X-X-X

_" NO!". _

_A woman dressed in a simply white dress slowly begin to sink down to her knees. A sword's blade piercing through her body and sliding out with a thug to it. The blade came out with a wet sound as blood coated its body. Glistering red, the guard swung his sword to get rid of the blood from it. A beautiful arc of blood splattered unto the floor creating an art of splatters and dots. The guard grinned up at the woman who just stared back at him. Her sea green eyes glistened with tears as it slowly began to flow from her eyes, wetting her dirty cheeks. The guard barked a laugh before gasping for air as a blade protruded from his throat. Dropping the sword, he clawed at his neck to get rid of the pain but struggled as blood filled his lungs. Chocking, the blade slid out from its victim to click back home. Falling unto his knees , the guard's eyes turned glossy and the light in his eyes died out. _

_A slight push with hardly any effort, the body of the guard fell forward and hit the floor with a loud thud. A man in white stood there with a bit of blood splattered across his chest. The cowl that covered his face in darkness as only his mouth can be seen. A single scar that ran across his mouth, sneered in disgust at the guard. The woman with sea green eyes and pale skin stared at the man in front of her. Her black hair caressed her bared neck as a gentle breeze passed through. She smiled at the man who looked up at her. Judging from his posture she knew he was shock to her covered in blood and kneeling on the floor. As she had no more energy to support herself, gravity took over. _

_Her world tipped over and she waited to hit the hard ground which she knew was inches away but didn't feel it. She opened her eyes and stared at amber coloured eyes which only she can see inside the darkness of the cowl. She didn't realized that she must have closed her eyes when she fell sideways. Arms wrapped tightly around her body. A gentle smiled graced her mouth. She took a breath before she started to hack and cough blood out. Feeling the blood filled her lungs, she gasped and coughed. Blood trickled at the corners of her mouth to drip down her chin only to land unto the sandy floor. Bloody was pooling around them. _

_The white became red as it soaked the blood up hungrily. The woman slowly raised her hand to clutch the man's hand which was caressing her cheek ever so softly. Tears once more began to slide down her cheeks. Letting go of the hand, she reached up shakily to cupped his cheek. " Please...", she gasped, feeling her strength slowly sapping away at each second goes by. The man hesitated for awhile before pushing his hood back down to reveal his face to her. _

_" I see you", she said, with a smile only he knows graced her features. His short dark brown hair and slightly pale features burned into her mind as her last reminder. " Hello my love", she said gently, smile never leaving her face. The man clutched her tightly and rested his forehead against hers. Closing his amber eyes to take in a deep breath only to slowly open them to stare back at sea green hues. " Hafa ", he whispered her name. Her pale features becoming even paler as more blood began to pool around them, creating the already growing pool of dark red. " Altair...last time, please", she asked softly. _

_Without hesitating, Altair kissed her hard with passion and love. She kissed back but less energy. Pulling back Hafa frowned at him. " Hafa?". _

_" I ...I can't...see you...". _

_Altair sucked in a breath and clutched her hand to keep it against his cheek. " Do you feel that?". _

_"Yeah...". A smile graced her lips again. He burned that smile of hers into his mind. Never forgetting it ever. _

_" Is it...sunset yet?". _

_A small chuckle was heard before Altair looked up at the sky. _

_" Yes, it is". _

_" Describe it to me". Her eyes became glassy as her breathing was starting to slow down. _

_" Like a painting that you tend to do now and then. Colours of red, purple, orange and yellow with different hues of it painted across the sky. The sun glowing a soft orange colour slowly descending down behind a curtain of dark blue coloured clouds". _

_" Artistic now huh?", came her sarcastic humour in a breathless manner. She grimace in pain as a cough racked through her body again. Altair grimaced at the sound she makes. " Altair...", she breathed out. _

_"I Love you"._

_" I love you too and her also"._

_A smile was the last image he had of her. " take care of her, please?". _

_" I will". _

_A last intake of breath, Hafa 's body stilled as the light died out from her eyes. Her head rested against Altair's breast for him to give her a kiss on her forehead before hugging her. " I'm so sorry", he whispered over and over again as silent tears streamed down his face. What felt like forever to him was only mere minutes he had with her. _

_The smell of rain filled his nose and thus the rain began to fall down. A light shower started to wash away the blood around him. Like a river, the red water streamed around him to follow the flow of the rocks and cracks in the ground, taking with them his wife's blood away. As if the rain is cleaning her dirty body as the sky cried out for her. He didn't hear nor felt her presence as a person came up to him from behind. _

_"Baba?". _

_A small, sweet voice filled his ears as he jerked upwards only for him to stiffen in realization that he is drenched wet and clutching Hafa 's dead body. He dared not move to the little voice behind him. Her voice came again and it sounded scared. _

_"Baba...Where's Mama?". _

_Altair slowly turned his head to look behind him. He came face to face with her. A splitting image of her mother with his eyes and hair colour. She was drenched with rain water as some of her stuck to her face. Her big eyes stared back at him. Her once white dress, streaked with brown mud and bit of blood which he eyed warily. _

_He couldn't look at her which he continued to stare at the rock behind her head as if he is looking at her. _

_"Baba, why is Mama sleeping in the rain?". _

_Amber met amber hues. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came forth. Gaping like a fish, he silently prayed that he wanted to tell her that Hafa is just about to wake up and say ' Mama fell down and Baba came to help' but he can't as his wife's dead body was cold compare to his warm body. _

_"Aliyah". _

**X-X-X_X-X-X-X**

**I'm just gonna be evil and end it there. * evil laughs* hahaha, joking joking. Gonna write the 2nd chapter soon, yeah. Was looking through baby names to named my OC's and I loved every one of it but yeah had to choose it correctly to fit their personality. **

**Hafa - Gentle Rain **

**Aliyah - Rising **

**Didn't know Aliyah came from Hebrew origin. I like the name Gentle Rain, Hafa, which seems to fit her though you guys won't see much of her since I killed her :3 but she will appear every now and then. Hehehe.**

**Anyway enjoy, my beautiful readers. You guys are awesome~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back~ Hehe. Err I have nothing to say, *laughs* Okay, um...I have to say that Aliyah is about 7 now and Altair is the Mentor in this story, i guess...hahaha, um unto the story now. **

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Assassin's Creed nor it's game and the franchise or the company that made it. I only own my OC's. **

**Thank you~ **

_Chapter 1 : The Silence _

_**2 years later, **_

A cold winter wind breezed through Masyaf as the people shivered at the coldness. Some begun to crumble as winter is coming soon and they needed to prepare their stock for the next few months. The town was busy with their usual hustle and bustle and the assassin's fortress as well. The servants running here and there to prepare for the coming of winter, gathering stocks and washing the clothes and linen. In the training ring, novices and assassins were training before the harsh wind comes by again judging from theirs shouts of outburst from the icy wind, they would prefer the warm rooms than the outside cold. The only room that was not in its usual hustle and bustle lies in the tower where a chamber is located.

Two guards stationed at the door's entrance both looked at each other as they heard a loud curse and something breaking. Knowing not to enter if they want to keep their heads, the two assassins cringed at the voices behind the doors. Two voices arguing over something that is related to the duties of the fortress. Ethan, the guard on the left whose cowl slowly lowered to brush the tiny droplets of water on his face. A mid 30 year old assassin with a strong build which many younger assassins feared him but to those who know him, he is a gentle giant as they call him. He has short dark brown hair which was closely cropped to his head and dark brown eyes. His partner, a leaner build than him but fast to kill a person, turned in front when they heard soft footsteps.

" Princess", his partner, Yari said as the little girl approached them. A girl no more than the age of 7 years old with amber coloured eyes looked up at them. In her hands is a bouquet of freshly picked flowers. She wore a simply tunic with a hood attached to it and pants along with boots. Her clothing is made of a thicker material made to withstand the cold. Her black hair was braided and let down, decorated with flowers in it. Behind her is her bodyguard or caretaker as she liked to call the assassin. Ethan and Yari looked up to see Saeed. Their eyes met and a silent understanding passed between them for today is the day. The death anniversary of Hafa, Aliyah's mother.

" Is Ba-".

_CRASH!_

Aliyah didn't flinched at the sound nor did she took a step back. She stood her ground as the voices escalated even more than before. She can hear her father's voice and her uncle's voice also. Loud and clear as day. A gentle hand rested upon her head. She looked up to see Saeed looking down at her with a soft smile. "Maybe after tea?", he suggested. Aliyah turned back to face the door. Clutching the bouquet of flowers tightly, she shook her head 'no'. Saeed bit his lip for he knows he can't persuade her for she inherited her father's stubbornness.

"Aliyah", he pleaded. The little girl shook her head again. The stubbornness is evidence in her amber eyes which seem to glow whenever she is determine to do something. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the heavy doors open as quietly as possible. But alas she failed as the shouting suddenly ceased. There sitting in his chair and table filled with scrolls and documents was the man she was looking for. Next to his table at the end of the walls are bookshelves filled with scrolls, books and journals which some are written and yet to be written.

Beside to the table is another man dressed in black robes with a white robe underneath it. A red sash tied around his waist. The man's left sleeve is hollow and empty and pinned up to lessen the distraction of the missing limb. His short black hair matched his goatee at the end of his chin. His brown eyes gaze at her curiously wondering why is his foster niece doing here. Aliyah's gaze met her father's eyes. Amber met amber. She didn't dare step into the room without permission. The last time she waltz in was when her father was in one of his bad moods. She got a hell of a scolding from him, that she dared not enter for awhile. " Aliyah, what are you doing here?", asked Malik.

She broke her gaze to looked at Malik and bit her lip, wondering if she can come in or not. Malik sighed and motion for her to enter the chamber. She did ever so silently like an assassin's footsteps. She stop short a few meters away from her father's desk. A pregnant silence filled the room before her voice broke it.

" You promised".

Altair's eyes briefly glanced at her and the bouquet of flowers in her arms before going back to sort through the documents. " I'm busy" was his reply. He didn't even look at her when he scribbled something in one of the scrolls. His black clothes swayed at the silent breeze coming from the open window behind him. " You promised", was her reply again. Her voice echoed through the silent room. Malik cast a glance at Altair wondering what will he do now. Altair gripped the feather pen harder than usual. He gritted his teeth, hoping that she will go away from here and let him do his work. But in his mind, he silently calls out to her, wanting to comfort her, to hold her and say that he will always be here for her.

But he can't. Keeping an appearance in front of the assassins is hard but it's even harder to do it in front of his only child. A child no more than 7 years old who needs a mother and him. He keeps a good distance away from her and acts cold and stern to her for he doesn't want to show his enemy that this child is his only weakness. If he does than all the assassins will think he is weak because favouring his child more than his duties as a Mentor to the assassins.

" Aliayh, go", his cold voice growled at her. She didn't flinched nor moved which he praised her silently. She has her mother's bravery and his also. She opened her mouth to say something. He snapped before she could voice out. The pen broke with the pressure he was putting it on. " I said GO NOW! Do not disobey me again, Aliyah. Go NOW! I'll see you at dinner, do you understand?".

This was the first time he has seen her flinched in front of him. Was that fear he sees in her eyes? His heart broke even more than before as Aliyah nodded and responded. The word she said made it even harder for him to restrain himself from launching off the chair and scooping her up and hug her, telling her that he is sorry for doing this to her. " Yes, master". Even Malik was shocked to hear what Aliyah said.

Aliyah turned around to walk out of the room but paused before turning back to face Altair. She walked up to his table. Barely reaching it, since her head can barely peered over the table to see its mess. She looked up to see Altair's black hood covering his face in the darkness. She reached up to place a delicate flower on his table before stepping away it. She bowed in front of them and silently left the room. The doors closing behind her. She looked behind her shoulder to see Altair doing his work. The white lily sitting on the table so innocently for her to see before the doors closed shut.

Her eyes still glued to the doors as her eyes glazed over with tears. This was the first time Altair snapped at her. Her small heart broke more than ever since she lost her mother and now she thinks Altair doesn't want her anymore. The father she once knew is gone ever since Hafa died in his arms. She knows he can't look at her for more than a few minutes before looking away. Seeing the pain in his eyes since she look so much like her mother than him. A familiar hand rested on top of her head before it pulled her towards her caretaker which her body followed. Her eyes still glued to the door . Finally the dam broke. Tears which she has been holding on for so long spilled from her amber eyes.

She sob silently and threw the flowers unto the marble floor. Ethan and Yari panicked a bit as they didn't know what to do but it seems Saeed did. He knelt down in front of Aliyah before hugging her. She cried into his chest as quietly as she could. She didn't know what to do anymore. Her mother is gone, her father is too busy with work and hardly acknowledges her, her uncle is busy with Altair helping him, Rauf is busy with the novices. Basically everyone is busy with everything and there's her.

Saeed pulled her face away from his chest to wiped her tears away. " Why don't we show them to your mother and after that, we get some sweet bread?", he said gently and soothingly as possible. Aliyah nodded her head and hugged him again. She felt a small tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she came face to face with Ethan who is kneeling down and holding the bouquet of flowers that she threw unto the ground. Slowing taking it from him, Ethan smiled at her. " It'll be ok, princess", he said. Aliyah saw someone nodding as well behind Ethan. Yari was smiling also even though his hood is up. Aliyah wiped the last bit of tears before giving them a soft smile. Only her father's guards and a few other assassin's which Malik and Altair created calls her ' princess'.

She tip toed to hug Ethan and give him a small kiss on the cheek before thanking him. " Thank you". Turning around to walked down the stairs, she reached up to grab Saeed's hand. Saeed smiled at her and continued walking down the stairs to the small lake where her mother was buried.

Altair let go of his breath that he didn't know he was holding it when Aliyah's footsteps faded away. Sighing he pushed back his cowl to rub his tired eyes. Slumping down in his chair, Altair covered his eyes with hand and choke back a sob. How could he do that to her? How can he? After he promised Hafa to look after her. Their only precious daughter. Aliyah is his only reminder of Hafa but he can't even look at her without being reminded of Hafa's death.

" Altair...she needs you", Malik said, staring at the white lily resting on the table. " She needs you, damnit", Malik growled, frustrated and angry at Altair, at himself also. He couldn't bared to see his niece like that anymore. The once cheerful little girl who would smile at everyone and the whole castle will be filled with her laughter is all gone ever since that day. Altair lifted his hand away from his eyes to pick up the lily. White lilies were Hafa's favourite flowers. Wondering where did Aliyah manage to get them as they are rare now. They hardly bloom when winter starts here in Masyaf.

" I...I know...", said Altair, feeling exhausted than before. That yelling at Aliyah took its toll on him. Today was worst also for it's the anniversary. He bit his lip. Debating on going to Hafa's grave and catching Aliyah to apologize or hide behind his desk as always and stay away from her. " Damnit Altair, you can't keep doing this to her. She's only 7 for god's sake", growled Malik. " Seven!? What can a 7 year old do now since she's losing both her parents. It's bad enough that she lost Hafa. She can't lose you", said Malik, pain evidence in his eyes also. " We can't keep shutting her away like this".

Altair wants to cry out loud, to scream, to yell or to just vent out his frustrations out. He doesn't want to keep doing this. Shutting his daughter out. Keeping this mask up on her and everyone. He knows he's hurting her. Every night she cries herself to sleep. Every night she screams for Hafa and he doesn't dare go into her room to comfort her. He knows he is a coward when it comes to his daughter. The strong, fearsome legendary assassin is afraid of his own daughter. He usually gets updates on her everyday life from Saeed or the other assassins which Malik and him created.

A small group of assassins with different skill sets that is useful to them. He is glad that he put Saeed as Aliyah's caretaker. He didn't know anyone else who is gentle with her and understanding as Saeed. Saeed lost his own children from the harsh winter and when Robert's man came in that day. At first there was the argument between Malik and him, deciding on who is the better person to look after Aliyah. Whether a woman servant is better or one of their assassins. Before they can decide on who, Saeed step forward to take the position saying that from his injury he sustained in one of his missions some time ago has not healed properly. He didn't mind looking after her. He is still good with the blade and throwing knives and still fast enough to protect himself and Aliyah. Altair agreed. Since he and Saeed were good friends beside Malik and Rauf.

Altair twirled the flower gently on its stock to watch it glitter in the winter's sun. The whiteness in the lily became even whiter at each light it caught reflecting off its petals. He sighed again. He made his decision already and put the lily down on his desk again. " Malik, what were you saying before we got interrupted?", said Altair, all serious again. Malik sighed out loud before reviewing back the stocks they needed for the winter and more supplies for the kitchen staff. " It seem that we will be needing more supplies since we have more novices now in this time of year", said Malik.

Altair groaned out loud. " Again? Didn't we restock last month?", he asked. Malik raised an eyebrow at Altair. " That was a year ago, Altair". Altair bit his lip before sighing again. " At this rate, I'll never finish anything at all", he grumbled. The lily forgotten and all. Altair glanced at the broken ink pot that he threw from frustration at the assassin that was in his room not long ago. " That man is getting on my nerves and since you won't let me kill him..", growled Altair, left hand twitching. Malik eyed the broken ink pot and thanking the gods that it was empty as he knows that the servants who will be cleaning up the mess would not like it if they have to scrub the ink clean off the marble.

" You know we can't make a move yet. If he knows that the Apple is here, he would strike. Even then we do not know how many of our brothers have betrayed you", said Malik, eyes darkening. Altair growled and nodded. " Even Aliyah would be in danger if he gets his hands on her", said Malik, quietly. Altair clenched his hands tightly at the mention of Abbas getting his hands on Aliyah. " I'll make sure he doesn't", growled Altair, darkly. " Then what I suggest is that you STOP pushing her away and keep her close to you", said Malik, annoyed.

Silence greeted Malik. He turned to face Altair to see him staring out at the large window. " Hafa was better at this than I am", he said quietly. Malik kept his mouth shut when he wanted to say something. He followed Altair's gaze out to the window to watch an falcon pass by. Screeching away, as its call echoed throughout the mountains behind it. Malik smiled a small smile before chucking away. Altair's eyes shifted to his friend pursed his lips together indicting his curiosity. " What?".

Malik gave Altair an amused stare before chucking again. " I remember when Hafa would scold you for your daydreaming when doing work". Altair grimaced before turning his face away, pouting. " I can't help it. Going through all of these documents is boring. I prefer to be on the field than be stuck in this room".

" Yes but you can't help since you are the grandmaster", said Malik, shifting through some papers for him to look through later. A knock came from the door before a servant's voice called out that they are bringing in some tea. The doors open and the servant entered the room. A tray filled with a plate of sweet bread and olives. A teapot of tea and cups are placed on the small table next to the cushions on the floor. The servants bowed and left the room. The smell of freshly baked bread filled the two men's noses. " guess it's time for a break", grinned Altair, getting up from his desk to lay on top of the cushions. Malik shook his head and muttered, " novice". He too joined Altair for the evening tea.

Huddled in her warm clothing, Aliyah placed the flowers on the tombstone. " Hello Mama", she said. " Are you better now?". A soft warm breeze ruffled Aliyah's hair which she giggled a bit and a smile graced her face. " Mhhmm. I'm ok too...Baba is ok and Uncle Malik also. Oh! I learnt on how to use a dagger from Master Rauf but I'm still not very good at it yet", she said. She continued to talk to Hafa for awhile, telling her about what she learnt in her studies, that she found a kitten in one of the stables but it died when it ran from her, getting hit by the horse by accident. She fell silent for awhile before sniffing a bit. " Baba yelled at me. He promised that he will come and visit you with me. But he didn't", she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears.

" Baba doesn't like me anymore", she sniffed again. " Mama...I miss you...I wish you were here". Tears streamed down her cheeks again as she stared at the tombstone. A warm breeze came and the leaves swirled around her feet. She looked up at the sky as she heard her mother's singing voice. The voice died down as the breeze lessen and the leaves stopped moving. " I love you Mama". Aliyah turned around to walk away from the place to meet up with Saeed who was leaning against a giant rock.

He smiled when she came up to him. Lifting her arms up indicating she wanted to be carried, Saeed sighed before completing her order. Lifting her up, he frowned a bit. " You are awfully light for your age, you know. Have you been eating properly?", he asked, walking down the path that they came from. Aliyah nodded before resting her head on his shoulder. " Hmm... Your father wouldn't like it if you are not eating properly". She tighten her hold around his neck and buried her face at the nape of his neck. " Come, you better wash up before dinner is ready".

Aliyah didn't say anything but continued to stare at the lake. She blinked and lifted her head from Saeed's shoulder to stare at the figure hovering above the lake. Aliyah gave a small wave and Hafa waved back with a gentle smile on her face. " _Mama will always be here for you, sweetheart". _Aliyah smiled at Hafa before laying head on Saeed's shoulder again.

Aliyah climbed up the stairs to her father's room which is directly opposite from hers. She came back from the bath house , all clean and dressed up in warmer clothes. Her hair was braided since it was dry and tied up into a bun by one of the other maid servants assigned to her. Aliyah didn't fuss when the servant did her hair. She was used to doing small things by herself like bathing and cleaning up her room. Standing directly in front of the door, she knocked unto it. The noise echoed through the empty halls. Torches were lit to light the hall way and to warm up the place a bit since winter is nearing.

No noise came from behind the door which Aliyah frowned. For a seven year old child, she's too mature for her age as Saeed and a few other Master Assassins said. She looked left and right to see if there was anyone else in the hallways. Her brows drew even closer noticing that she is all alone. Reaching up for the door, she opened to find her father's room occupant free. Candles were lit which gave the room a soft orange glow and a fireplace was lit to keep the room warm. On the floor next to a pile of sitting cushions was their dinner. But Altair was nowhere to be seen, even Malik was absent. Usually he would join them for dinner but today both of them weren't here. She closed the door and sat down on one of the cushions.

Noticing that the food placed there was only for 1 person. Aliyah frowned again. " He lied", was her soft voice. All alone in the big room, she started to eat the food. A plate of cold meat, bread, olives and some pickled vegetables were laid out. A jug of water was placed next to the cup. Aliyah sat in silence, the only sound that can be heard from the room is the cackling of fire wood.

Finishing her meal, Aliyah looked around the room. Here, she used to play and sing with her mother and her Altair would be sitting in his chair either reading, sharpening his blades or just watching the two of them sing and play. Now it's empty, devoid of any happiness and laughter. Aliyah felt cold and lonely in this room. She picked up the empty plates and leftovers. Walking out of the room, she carried it to the kitchen which is on the other side of the hallway. A long walk there, but she didn't mind.

Reaching to the kitchen, she placed the empty plates in the sink and the leftovers on the table. " Oh, Aliyah are you done?", asked one of the servants. Aliyah turned to see a middle aged woman with soft blue eyes. She racked her brain for she has seen her before. " yes, I'm done, Natasha". The servant called Natasha smiled at her. " You better get going to bed, its late already". Aliyah looked at the tray of empty plates and cups at Natasha's hands. " Baba ate already?".Natasha looked bit her lip before nodding. " Yes, the grandmaster and the dai ate in the study room".

" Thank you", Aliyah said, looking down at the floor. Sad and disappointed. Aliyah looked up at Natasha and smiled before bidding her goodnight.

The walk to her room was silent and lonely. Aliyah's silent footsteps stilled when she heard another footsteps following her. Turning her head, she came face to face with one of the other assassins in her father's ' elite' group. " You better hurry princess, it's past your bedtime", said Ali. Aliyah nodded her head and continued her way to her room. Opening the door, she paused. " Is my baba still in his study room?". " Yes, the Grandmaster apologize for not joining you for dinner as he has to finish the work". Aliyah nodded sadly. " Ok, goodnight Ali".

" Night princess".

She shut the door and stood behind her door. Tears filled her eyes again before she ran to her bed. Climbing up she buried her face into the pillows and silently weep. A few minutes passed and Aliyah was still awake. She sniffed before singing the lullaby that Hafa would sing to her when she couldn't sleep.

' _hush now, my baby_

_Be still love, don't cry_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember , my last lullaby_

_So I'll be there with you when you dream'. _

Her amber eyes dropped and she buried herself deeper into the blankets. Soon she fell asleep.

When the candles died out her room and only the fireplace still burned with a small fire, a figure quietly slipped into her room. He rose up from the inky darkness as his black robes fluttered softly. Aliyah whimpered in her sleep. Altair sat on the edge of the bed and stare at her sleeping face. He reached out to gentle stroke her hair. Her whimpers died down. She lean against his hand for more comfort and fell into a deeper sleep. Once he deemed her fully dead to the night, Altair bent down to kiss her forehead.

" I'm sorry, my child. So sorry that I have to do this to you".

He closed his eyes to soak up this feeling of him and Aliyah alone. He didn't care if it's in the middle of the night but as long as he can be with her for awhile is enough for him.

" I love you". He kissed her forehead again before leaving her room. Aliyah shifted in her sleep and unconsciously caught Altair's robes. " Baba...don't go...", she muttered as unshed tears cling to her eyelashes. Altair froze and his heart shattered at her small voice. He bit his lip before gently pulled her fingers free from his clothes. Her quickly left her room and shut the door. Sighing out loud, he turned to his room only to walk to the balcony that overlook Masyaf.

" I can't do this alone, Hafa".

A gentle breeze ruffled his tail robes. He froze as he though he heard Hafa's laughter echoing in the hallway. And in that second, Altair knew that he needed to find someone to replace the hole in his empty heart and to help look after Aliyah. Closing his eyes, he turned to find someone to help him in this decision. And he knew that one person who can help him in this part.

He needed to talk to Malik now and Malik wouldn't like one bit of it, that he knew.

_**Hi there. If you guys can guess what that song is from, you get cookies! Well digital cookies. Joking, so yeah, here's part 2. I better be off and i have class in like 5 hours time since here is 3.22 am. Hahaha...manage to squeeze this bit in before my college work starts to pile up again. So enjoy and if you guys have any ideas to put in, feel free to PM me or something. **_

_**Addio, il mio amico~ **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_

" The answer is no".

Malik plainly ignored Altair's scowled look pointed at him. " Malik, damnit", cursed Altair. Malik raised an eyebrow and casually lean against edge of the table. His hip juts out a bit to rest against the edge. " Why? Give me two reasons why must you leave now". Altair's left eyebrow twitched a bit, indicating that he is annoyed and frustrated but his face is expressionless. Malik smirked at Altair's edginess at the start. Racking his brain for answers as to why he has to leave so late at night again. " I told you already. I need to find someone who is out there", sighed Altair, running a hand across his face.

" And for what exactly, novice?".

Altair's tense posture soon became a bit relax and defeated. " For Aliyah". Malik raised both eyebrows. " She needs a mother". Malik sighed before mumbling about daughter and father being idiots. " No she does not need a mother. What she needs ", Malik pushed himself away from the table to stand in front of Altair only to jab his finger into his chest, " is her father". Altair growled and shoved Malik's finger away. " How?". " You got to be kidding me!?", yelled Malik, frustrated. " How Malik? Tell me. I'm running out of options on what to do with Aliyah".

" You are such a novice", muttered Malik, rubbing his forehead as he felt an oncoming headache blooming. " Malik", growled Altair, frustrated. Malik shot a glare at Altair before stepping up to him till he is face to face. Their noses almost touching. Malik was close enough to feel Altair's breath on his chin. Malik smirked , eyes lighting up with a mischief and amusement that only Altair knows about.

" What you should do novice, is that...", Malik whispered, eyes glancing down at Altair's mouth before looking up to see those amber orbs looking at him, " you should spend more time with her. Teach her. And not be stuck with that damn Apple". Altair growled and whispered, " What if I don't want her to learn to wield a sword? And take up what women always do". His voice became a bit husky at the end. Eyes slowly glazing with a desire in it. Like a dead fire being relit again. Malik smirked again. Dark brown eyes seem to tease amber hues even without touching said person.

" Then it's her choice, don't you think? She is pretty good with a sword for a 7 year old, according to Rauf. Seems that she has inherited your talent".

" I..."

Altair was cut short when a pair of chapped lips closed against his. Altair returned the kiss with eagerness, bringing his hands up , one to hold Malik's head at the back and the other, resting against his hip. Malik pulled back to smirked at him again. A soft noise escaped Altair's mouth when said person pulled away. " Listen to me for once, and teach her something that only you can". Altair opened his mouth to speak again only to be silenced with a kiss.

He silently gasped and Malik took this chance to slip his tongue in Altair's mouth. Tongues battled for dominance. Altair slipped his hand from Malik's head to the front of his chest. Moaning, Altair gently suck at Malik's tongue. They pulled away for breath. Heavy pants can be heard from the two of them. Both their eyes were glazed with lust and desire for each other. Malik lean in closer to Altair to lick the shell of his ear. Groaning, Altair fisted Malik's shirt in his hand and the other on his hip to bring him closer.

" I suggest we continue this somewhere else, don't you think?", whispered Malik, huskily. " That I can agree with you", smirked Altair, dragging Malik into the Dai's bedroom. Malik smirked once more before calling Altair's nickname, " Novice".

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Aliyah opened her amber eyes to stare up at the sky. Blue sky with white clouds rolling by, a soft breeze blew which caused the water at the lake on the far left of the valley, rippled. Aliyah slowly sat up at look at the greenery around her. It was calming and soothing to be here and she smiled. She like it here. This place ever so peaceful. _

_" Aliyah". _

_Aliyah turned her head when someone called her from behind. A woman dressed in a white gown stood there with open arms. Her black hair swayed in the breeze. But what caught Aliyah's attention is the woman's sea green eyes. Recognizing the colour of the eyes, Aliyah bolted towards the woman. " Mama!". Hugging her mother around the waist, she let tears fall. Hafa smiled and hugged her daughter. _

_" Hello, sweetheart". _

_"Mama, I miss you". _

_" I miss you too", Hafa hugged her again before loosening her hold on Aliyah. Confused, Aliyah looked up at Hafa, " Mama?". " I'm sorry Aliyah but you can't stay here". Hafa kneeled down till she was eye to eye with Aliyah. Aliyah blinked, confusion in her eyes. Hafa smiled at her, cupping her cheeks and kissing her forehead. " You look so much like your father". " Mama, what's going on?". Silent tears dripped down Hafa's cheek. " Mama?". " ALiyah I need you to do something for me , ok?". _

_" Do what? Mama...?"._

_A serious expression appeared on Hafa's face. " Aliyah, I need you to keep an eye on the Apple. Don't let Baba see what happens to you". _

_" Apple? You mean that golden ball that Baba has?". _

_" Yes, that. Promise me , Aliyah. Promise Mama that you will do this", she gripped Aliyah's shoulders hard. Aliyah winced a bit before nodding. " Yes Mama, I will". Hafa smiled, " That's my girl", before kissing her forehead again. " I'll always be with you". With that Hafa disappeared. Aliyah gave a shout and tried to reach for Hafa. " MAMA!". _

_In a blink of an eye, the whole scenery changed into something else completely. The grass became stone pavement, the trees became tall buildings with balconies that she didn't recognize before. ' It's not Masyaf', she thought. Turning around to look at the whole place, she got scared. " It's not Masyaf". Laughter and music and be heard from an alleyway. Turning to face the sound of it, Aliyah saw light streaming through the alleyway. _

_She hesitated before walking over to the light. Once through she saw people dressed in colourful dresses and costumes that she not familiar with. Men and women wore mask over their faces. Aliyah walked to one woman standing at the side laughing away. " Um excuse me", she said, reaching out to grab the woman's dress hem only to pass right through it. She gave a yelp in surprise. _

_" Wha-?", confused and scared, Aliyah stared at the people around her. They spoke in a language she was not familiar with. Something caught her eye. She turned to see what caught her attention only to see a blur of white. " Baba?". A man dressed in assassin robes only it was more stylish than the ones she has seen back at home. This man has a cape on one shoulder and wields two hidden blades. " How come he has two?", confused, Aliyah spoke out loud. The man stiffen and turned to look at her. Her amber eyes widened in shock. " You can see me?". _

_The man stiffen then slowly nodded his head. She opened her mouth to ask but was cut off when the man turned when laughter reached their ears. He turned to face his target. She watched in fascination as the man advanced unto his prey like an eagle. 'Like Baba'. Her eyes widened as the assassin silent his target in a brutal way y slicing the target's neck and stab him in the back. He fell and the assassin followed the movement to look up at his next target. _

_Chaos broke through. People began to scream and scurrying away like mice. Aliyah stood at the back, pressing herself up against the brick wall. The shadows covering her from sight just like how the Master Assassins taught her. She watched as the assassin ran after the other man. She blinked and next thing she knew she was standing behind said man. The guy was leaning over his knees, panting. " He's behind me". _

_Aliyah turned her head to the alleyway. She watched as the assassin jumped down to land with a loud thud. She winced at the impact but continue to watch in curiosity. She heard the man speak but she still couldn't understand what he said. She looked at the assassin as he step out into the light before stopping and taking a step back. The assassin slid his hidden blade back in to fiddle with his other hidden blade. She can hear the silent of a turning mechanism that she was not familiar with. _

_The assassin raised up his arm to take aim at his target. A loud explosion sound like echoed throughout the courtyard. Aliyah jumped at the sound and watched as the man fell backwards, his white mask breaking upon impact. The next thing she knew, she was standing next to the flashy assassin. Looking up, she couldn't see his face but only his mouth and he had a scar on his lips. Like Altair. " Who are you?", she asked him. The assassin kneeled down to her height and gently cupped her cheek. "You shouldn't be here, bambino". Her eyes widened. "I can understand you?". He nodded, " Si, you can now but you are not from this time". _

_" Huh?". _

_" You must go Aliyah". _

_She jumped in surprise as a woman bathed in gold stepped into her vision. " You mustn't be here at all. Go back now, my child", the woman spoke, gently placing her hand unto her head. " wake up". The woman's voice merged with the man's voice. _

_" Don't let the Apple fall into his hands". _

_" His? Who is him?". _

_The assassin smiled at her. " Wake up Aliyah. Wake up" ._

_Her amber eyes widened as the floor disappeared underneath her. Aliyah screamed as she fell downwards. As the assassin slowly begun to disappear. " My name", his voice sounded distant and fuzzy, " is Ezio". _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_X_X_X-X-X

Aliyah woke up with a start. Her breath came out in short pants. Her amber eyes scanning the room. Realizing that she is in her own bed and in her own time. Sunlight streamed into her bedroom to bath the room in a silent gold colour. Getting up, Aliyah felt disorientated and dizzy. She felt a slight headache coming up. Slowly crawling out of bed, she went to the basin and jug at the corner of her room to wash up. She was already late for breakfast as it was past seven. Knowing that her father will question her for her lateness, she quickly dressed and left the room.

She stopped as the room began to spin. Placing her hand unto the wall, she waited till the room stop spinning. Her headache began to pulse making it even worse. She felt her legs began to tremble. She blinked her eyes as pain suddenly blossomed in her eyes. She blinked again and the world in front of her turned into a greyish colour with white outlines for the objects in her room. She panicked and ran to her door. Swinging it open, she startled the assassin on duty to guard her door. " Princess?". She turned to stare at the assassin but only to see a blue colour in front of her. Her headache pulsed even more making her wince in pain. She closed her eyes tightly to open it again when the pain lessen a bit.

The world came back to normal. Her heart was racing at the sudden change. " Princess, are you alright?". The assassin walked over to her to rest his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and scrambled away from him. She ran away from him. " Princess!". Saeed who was walking to get Aliyah frowned as he saw her running away. " Aliyah?".

Aliyah ran to her father's room. Panic was rising up and her heart was beating faster than normal. Her breath came out in pants and her headache began to start up again. She blinked her eyes and the world became a greyish colour again. She crashed into Altair's door with a sharp yelp and when she tried to stop. " ALIYAH!", Saeed yelled when he caught up with her. Her gaze turned towards Saeed to see him blue. She panicked even more and grasped Altair's door handle. Hands shaking and the headache making it worse, she couldn't open the door properly. Saeed's hand came upon her shoulders to stop her. But that only made her panic even more. Blinking hard to world came back to normal. She yelped in surprise when Saeed tried to pull her away from the door. " Aliyah, what's wrong?". His words couldn't be heard when she panic.

The only thing she can hear is her heart beating hard. She felt sick all of a sudden. And the world began to spin a bit. She manage to open the door. Pushing Saeed away, she ran into Altair's room. " Aliyah!". Saeed chased after her. " For goodness sake child, what is going on? What's wrong?". He grabbed hold of her arm only for Aliyah to scream. Altair suddenly burst through his bedroom door. Shocked filled his eyes when Aliyah was kneeling down, clutching her head in pain and screaming. Malik came running from his room to skidded in a halt. A few assassins who were walking by came running also.

Aliyah continued to scream even when Saeed let her arm go. " Aliyah!, Saeed yelled, kneeling in front of her and trying to get her attention. Aliyah fell backwards unto her bum only to crawl backwards away from Saeed and Altair who quickly walked over to her. " NO! NO! NO", she continued to yell. Tears streamed down her face but what made Altair froze was the her pupils were dilated . They were dilated till they were almost black. She scream again and clutched her head in pain. Her eyes were wide with fear.

Altair quickly ran over to her to grab hold of her hands. She struggled before stilling. Her eyes were wide but he can see the slight gold color glowing within her iris. His own amber eyes widened in surprise. ' _She has eagle vision'. " _Aliyah", he said, trying to get her attention but failed to do it. Her eyes weren't looking at him but behind him. She was staring at a figure behind Altair. It was the same woman that she saw in her dream. " _Sleep my child. Sleep"._ The woman said and disappeared. Aliyah's eyes rolled up in her head and slumped forward. Altair quickly grabbed her as she fell. " ALIYAH!", he yelled, panic rising in his heart.

Quickly he check for her being alive to breath out a small relief. He frowned at the sudden change in her. Gathering her into his arms, he carried her to his bed room. " Malik, can you take care of things for today?", asked Altair, stopping at his bedroom door , not turning to look at Malik. Malik stared at Altair's back before sighing. " Yes, I will". Malik was confused and worried about Aliyah. " Thank you my friend", said Altair, walking into his room ad closing the door. Saeed who was still kneeling on the floor, slowly got up. He was equally confused as Malik is but was very worried about her.

He cared about her a lot to the point that he treats her like she is his own daughter. Saeed knows that he can't do anything now but to let Altair deal with it now. Walking over to Malik, both shared a look. Malik turned to the other assassins only to growled at them. " Do not speak of this, do you understand?". The other assassins nodded their heads, knowing not to question the Dai.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Altair walked over to his bed to place Aliyah unto it. He covered her in his blanket and sat next to her. He gentle brushed her black hair aside. He frowned at the turn of event this morning. " What happen?", he quietly asked her. No answer. That he knew. How can she answer him when she just fainted? " What did you see?", he asked her again before leaning over to rest his forehead against hers. " Wake up, please wake up", he said softly.

Leaning back, Altair got up to walk over to the other side of the bed. Laying on top of the blanket, Altair rested his head against the wall. Closing his eyes, he played with a necklace that belongs to Hafa. A sapphire jewel that she never took out when she wore it. The sound of fire cackling , Altair opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He tore his gaze away when he heard a soft humming sound. Jolting upwards, he stiffen and open his senses. His eyes gaze across his surroundings only to land onto the box that he kept the Apple inside.

The Apple was the one making the noise and was glowing. Curios, he got up to reach for it upon his bookshelf. It stopped making the humming noise when he opened the box and placed his hand over it. " What?". He heard the shifting of covers. Turning back towards his bad, he quickly shut the cover and walked over to his daughter. " Aliyah?". He looked at her to see her eyes staring at the ceiling. " Aliyah?". He reached for her touch her cheek. She didn't react nor move at all. Her eyes continued to stare at the ceiling. That's when Altair panic. " Aliyah, wake up". He shook her shoulder. " Aliyah, damnit. Wake up". No response. Panic began to rise up in his heart. " ALIYAH!". Aliyah blinked her eyes and turned her gaze to Altair. Amber met amber.

Altair sighed a relief. " Baba?", she croaked. Her voice small and sounded painful. He couldn't blame her, from all of that screaming. " I'm here", said Altair, sitting on his bed again. " I'm here", he reach up to stroke her head. Aliyah slowly sat up to crawl into Altair's lap. He stilled for awhile before slowly relaxing. Slowly he brought up his arms to wrap around her. She buried her face into his robes. Clutching to him like dear life. " hey , what's wrong?", he asked noticing that her hands her trembling. " ALiyah, what's wrong?".

" Baba", her voice soft and muffled from his robes. He had to strain his hearing to hear her.

" Don't leave me".

Altair froze and looked down at her head. " Wha...? Why?".

" Don't leave me".

" Why? What are you talking about, Aliyah?". Pulling her away from him, he cupped her cheeks to tilt her head upwards. " Aliyah, why are you saying things like this?".

She bit her lip and tears pooled in her eyes. " Because...".

" Because what? Aliyah". He said her name sternly. Knowing that tone, Aliyah knew than to disobey him.

" Because you regret having me as your daughter".

Altair froze complete. Dread filled his whole being. " where.. Where did you hear that f..from?", he stammered. Aliyah let her eyes meet her father's. " The lady in gold told me". Altair's eyes widened. " How...?", he whispered.

" She told me you never wanted me after Mama died. Is that why you stay away from me?". Her question innocent but it pierced his heart.

Altair couldn't answer her straight away. He couldn't. It was already bad enough that he has to keep his distance from her but to hear her say it just made it even worse. He buried his face into her hair and hugged her. " Baba?". He didn't respond just hugged her tightly.

" Baba, I'm sorry".

He pulled back to look at her. " Sorry? Why are you sor-", his words was cut short as he watched in horror as Aliyah began to choke. " Aliyah!", he cried out. Aliyah's amber hued rolled back into her head as she began to choke and convulsed. " Shit", Altair cursed. " SAEED!", he yelled knowing that the man was still in the room. Saaed swung open the door. His brown eyes widened in shock. " Get the healer. NOW!", Altair yelled, holding Aliyah down. Saeed nodded and ran to the entrance to tell Yari to get the healer and fast.

" Aliyah", whispered Altair, panic rising up in his body. Aliyah stopped convulsing and choking. Altair sighed a relief but only to have his body freeze up. Like somebody dumping ice cold water all over him and his heart. " Aliyah...Aliyah...ALIYAH!", he yelled. Checking for signs he couldn't believe it. He screamed out her name just as the healer came rushing in.

Aliyah laid on the bed. Altair felt hands pulling him back, but he fought them. Trying to get to his only child. The healer moved into his vision. Altair heard someone saying his name but he didn't hear them. All he could do was stare at Aliyah's dead body. He didn't hear the Apple humming softly or it glowing a soft gold colour. The healer barked orders to the other assassins in the room to get him some other supplies. Altair felt nothing. All he could think of Aliyah.

His only daughter, only child was lying dead in his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3 _

It felt like hours but it was only were minutes to Altair as he watched as the healer barked orders. He didn't feel the hand resting on his shoulder giving pressure to it to let him know that there was someone there with him. He didn't see Saeed who was leaning against the wall beside him. His face grim. Altair blinked when he thought he saw a small twitch in Aliyah's left hand. A twitch. And the next thing he knew , he was rushing to her side. Ignoring Malik's yell or the healer , telling him to stand back.

To everyone's surprise, the room fell silent. Aliyah's eyes snapped open. She gasped for air and started to cough. Taking in lungs full of air, her chest rising and falling heavily. She coughed and gasped for air. Altair was immediately at her side. " Aliyah?", he asked, voice soft and barely a whisper. Aliyah turned her head to stare at her father. " Baba?", her voice croaked. In that second, Altair grabbed her and brought her close to him. The healer took a step back. Puzzlement and wonder filled his grey eyes. Aliyah rested her head on top of Altair's shoulder as he buried his face into her hair. Mumbling a thank you, Altair hugged her tightly.

A chuckle echoed through the room. Aliyah looked up from her head resting against Altair to turn to locate the chuckle. Nothing out of ordinary can be seen. Her eyes scanned the interior of the room but nothing was misplaced. A gentle hand rested upon her head. She turned to look up at Saeed who smiled at her. " Glad you are safe, little one". She blinked owlishly at them. Confused etched in her amber eyes. " Baba...what happen?", her voice hoarse. " Why does my throat hurt?". She rubbed her throat to emphasise the pain. Altair pulled back to stare at her. " What do you remember?", he asked, taking her face into his hands. " Um", she frowned. All she could remember was running away from something and then everything went fuzzy. " I was running and that was it".

Altair turned his gaze towards Saeed and Malik who both had a grim expression on their faces. A silent understanding passed between the three of them. " You blacked out", lied Malik, coming to sit on the bed. He reached out to stroke her hair. " You must be very tired". Aliyah frowned. Her eyes turn to stare at the Apple as if it was calling out to her. Altair followed her gaze. He immediately brought her face to looked back at him. Aliyah blinked up at her father.

" Baba?".

Altair sighed. " Are you tired?". Aliyah shook her head. He bit his lip. Not knowing what to do. Turning his gaze to Malik, who raised an eyebrow at him. " I have work to do as you so kindly left it to me", growled Malik, getting up and leaving the room. Altair growled at him in annoyance. Saeed chuckled at the two antics before taking his leave. Altair glared at Saeed who gave him a smile and said that he would be back to see Aliyah after lunch. Aliyah blinked at the scene played out before her in confusion and amusement.

Altair felt a tugged on his sleeve. Looking back down, he raised an eyebrow at Aliyah. She squinted at him. Realizing that he has his hood up, he silently chuckled. Glad that he has hood up for once. " Baba, can I go for training?", her innocent question hit him full force.

" Change of plans, why don't I train you?".

She blinked up at him before breaking into a grin. Nodding her head, she hugged him. " Yes! Can you teach me how you throw your knives?". Altair bit his lip before sighing. " Fine, go get your things and meet me at the back garden". Nodding, she kissed him on the cheek before climbing off the bed and scurrying away. Shock filled Altair's body. She has never kissed him on the cheek before as far as he can remember. A gentle smile broke through his face. Maybe having her isn't so bad.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Training with Rauf was hard, that Aliyah knew from the beginning. Training with her father is even tougher. He was strict and fast. She had to keep up with his orders and not fall. Her arms were beginning to ache from the constant throwing of knives to hit the mark that Altair set for her. Growling and frustrated, she picked up the knife one more time and took aim. Reeling her arm back, she threw the knife hoping that it wouldn't miss the mark like the last 20 times.

She blink in surprise when it hit the mark. A grin broke through her face and she turned to Altair for approval. A short nod was all she got from him but it was enough for her. " Good, at least you got it once". She went over to the tree to tugged the knife out and collect the other 21 fallen knives. Walking back, Altair pulled out a blunt sword to give to Aliyah. She took the sword and tested the weight. It was heavier than the ones she has but it will do. " Now let's see the training that Rauf has put you through".

Aliyah's head shot up just as Altair moved forward. Her instincts told her to duck which she did. She immediately jumped up as Altair made a swipe at her feet. She watched her father attack her after each swing. She made a dash and swung her sword to Altair's left side which he parry with his sword. She growled in frustration that she couldn't land a blow on him but he could. She has a small cut on her left arm and another on her cheek which was a bit deep.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Frustrated she swung her sword wildly which caught Altair off guard for a second before he growled back. He blocked her attack only to disengage her. Her sword dropped from her hand when he hit her hand with his. She yelped and stumbled backwards only to land on her back. She grunted and stared up at her father.

" Not bad but you shouldn't let your anger control you as it will be your downfall".

Nodding her head, Aliyah laid on the ground, too tired to get up. Altair sighed in annoyance and toed her. "Come on, up". She whined before following the order. " Just like her mother", Altair mumbled in annoyance. Aliyah got up only to sway a bit. He caught her arm just in case she fell. She shook her head to get rid of the dizzy spell she started to have. He frowned at her. " You alright?". Aliyah nodded her head.

Looking around, she reached up to Altair with her free arm. Knowing that sign, Altair hesitated. Looking around the back garden that he was training with her, he grumbled before scooping her up. That's when he frown at her light weight. " Oi have you been eating or not?". A silent answer was all he got. Turning to face her, she buried her face into his shoulder avoiding his glare. " I asked you a question and you should answer. So answer me. Have you been eating or not?".

Aliyah gave a small nod. " I do".

" Then?".

" I don't know?".

Altair sighed. Walking up the stairs, he shifted his hold unto her so that she can be a bit more comfortable. Reaching her room, he pushed the door open. He can feel a soft slow breath on his neck indicating that Aliyah had fallen asleep on the way to her room. Taking in the space in her room, he noticed that she doesn't have much things at all besides books. Looking back down at her, he sighed. He bounced her in his arms. " Aliyah, wake up". She grumbled in her sleep but refuse to wake up. Growling Altair bounced her again. " Wake up. You're dirty and need to bath. Come on wake up".

Rubbing her eyes, Aliyah glared at him. " Don't give me that. Now go and freshen up. It's past lunch already". Putting her down, he turned to leave the room. Staring at her father's retreating back, Aliyah's shoulder slumped down.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In his study, he toyed with the Apple. Rolling it in between his palms, Altair couldn't help but sigh. Why does it feel like something has change in Aliyah but he couldn't put his finger on it? She looks okay but something just doesn't feel right. At training, he notice her anger when she was frustrated but it soon disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Sighing in annoyance, Altair let his head fall back onto the top of his chair. Staring up at the ceiling, his thought drifted to that woman the Apple showed him. He needed to go there before she leaves. But how can he? Malik will have his head and most probably stab him and yell at him. Aliyah he is not so worried. Saeed will be there to look after her and Malik to keep her company. But why does he have this nagging feeling that he mustn't leave her in this stage?

Brushing it off, he sat up again to continue to do his work as the grandmaster. Growling in annoyance, the one thing he despise the most his table work. Going through all the scrolls and maps and the messages from the other Rafiq's. He wished that Hafa was still here with him. At least she can help him sort through the messages from the pigeons. But now she isn't here. His eyes dropped a bit to stare at the paper in his hands. If only she was still here, Aliyah wouldn't be alone half the time. She would be learning from her and not from him or from the other assassins. She would make a good wife, that he knew if Hafa was teaching her.

A soft warm breeze came through his window. He felt a warm gentle embrace him. A soft smile appeared on his face, thanking the cowl covering his eyes to hide the happiness he felt from that feeling.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

" You're serious, aren't you?".

Brown eyes watched his movement. Altair grunted. Looking back at Malik, he nodded. " I have to go. You'll be in charge till I get back". Malik sighed. He frowned at Altair. " Novice, you are so annoying". Altair gave Malik a smirk. He was dressed in his white robes again, ditching the black ones. " And what about Aliyah?".

Altair's back was facing him so he couldn't tell what his expression was. " I'll tell her now". " Tonight". Altair nodded. " Tonight".

Walking out of his room, Malik glared at Altair. What can he do to stop him? Nothing. Not even Aliyah can once he made his decision. Sighing Malik turned to stare out at the window. It was starting to snow already. Winter is here.

Knocking on her door , Altair pushed it open. " Aliyah ", he called. He found her sitting on her bed reading a book. Her head looked up when he neared her bed. Sitting on it, she gave him a curious look. " are you going somewhere?". He nodded. " Where?". " Cyprus". Her brows furrowed. " you're leaving?". He nodded not looking at her. She glared at him. " when?". " Tonight".

Putting her book down, Aliyah pouted and crossed her arms. " I hate you", she mumbled, tears forming in her eyes. Altair bit his lip. Reaching out to her, he pulled her into his lap. She didn't protest but let him. Once in his lap, he placed his chin on top of her head. " I'll be back", he said. Aliyah stayed silent and played with the hem of his sleeve. " When?". " I don't know".

She frowned. " Are you looking for something?". " Someone. I'm looking for someone". " Who?". " I'm not sure who". " That's stupid. If you don't know who you are looking for, why go?",she questioned. Altair chuckled, hugging her tightly. " That's why we go out looking even when we don't know. That's how I met your mother". Aliyah relaxed more into his chest, playing with the hem of his sleeve.

" Will I see you tonight?".

" Yes. You will".

She nodded before snuggling into her father's embrace. " I love you", was soft whisper, eyes dropping slowly. " Love you too", was his reply.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aliyah woke up to darkness in her room. The fire was slowly dying out in her room. Rubbing her eyes, she gasped and jumped out of bed. Running to her father's room, she swung the door open only to find it empty. Turning to leave, she spotted a figure leaning against the wall looking out at the window. She slowly and quietly walked up to the figure only to find it was Malik.

" Is he gone?".

He nodded. " You still can see him from here". Aliyah climbed up the window sill to gaze out at the mountains. There she could make out a figure riding out on a horse. Tears formed in her eyes. " He lied". He promised that he would see her again at night. " He lied", she whispered over and over again. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Malik turned to look at her. Sympathy can be seen in his eyes. Wrapping his arm around her, she continued to watched Altair ride out into the darkness. Once he was gone, she buried her face into Malik's robes.

Her shoulder shaking in effort from crying out loud. Malik hugged her tightly letting her cry. She felt her heart empty and cold again. She doesn't how long this feeling will last. The loneliness and emptiness of it.


End file.
